


Adam of the Jungle

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is in the jungle, but not lost, so Adam doesn't quite rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam of the Jungle

“Why is there never a man in a loincloth when you need one?”

Exhausted from shouting, Kurt fell back onto the large rock and closed his eyes. It was a sunny, cloudless day but given his luck he’d probably get rained on.

Somewhere far behind him was his ex-fiance and ex-guide hopefully trapped in that rusting carcass of a land rover. If there was any justice in the world, when Kurt kicked away the rock that served as the parking break (and gave the rustbucket a little nudge), they would have rolled into a swamp. With crocodiles.

“Or quicksand,” Kurt amended, already visualizing a new line of garments with abstract silver patterns rising upward from the hemline. He could make one for the ex with silver up to neckline. He’d put scarlet lip prints on the model to make it authentic.

“Perhaps I should come back later?”

Kurt sat up abruptly and nearly toppled off the rock. He’d run out of water hours ago and all of the provisions were back at the car. He’d had just enough presence of mind to take his backpack and wallet.

“Steady.” A large hand rested against Kurt’s shoulder, steadying him and Kurt’s fuzzy head cleared enough for him to trace that hand up to a nicely muscular body and a handsome face topped with a mop of blond hair.

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled, annoyed to feel himself blushing under his hard-earned tan. He accepted the bottle of water the man offered but sipped at it rather than gulping it down.

“I’m out of loincloths - and quicksand - but I do have a car if you’d like a ride?” The question made Kurt frown, suddenly realizing he had nowhere to go. The ex would be at the hotel and Kurt had no intention of listening to his excuses again; he’d heard them enough the last time he’d caught his “soulmate” cheating.

“I…” Kurt laughed, sounding only a little hysterical and shook his head. “Sorry, it’s been a difficult day. If you could just drop me off at a hotel somewhere - not the Hilton?”

“I could do that.” The man studied Kurt intently for a long moment before seeming to make a decision. “Or I could take you somewhere closer where I guarantee that whoever you’re trying to avoid won’t find you.” As if realizing how potentially creepy his offer sounded, the man quickly added, “There would be other people there, not just us.”

“Sold.” Kurt said, holding out his hand to shake. “Kurt Hummel.”

“Adam Crawford.” Adam shook Kurt’s hand, holding on just a moment longer than necessary before letting go. “Shall we? I’ll play tour guide if you’d like?” When Kurt winced, Adam quickly added, “Or just talk if you prefer. I can ramble awkwardly with the best of them, or so I’m told.”

“Perfect,” Kurt declared, keeping pace with Adam as they walked the short distance to a late model luxury SUV. He settled back against the seat and closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted.

“Rest if you’d like,” Adam offered as he started the vehicle. “We’ll be there in about ten minutes as long as there aren't any animals in the road.” He leaned over and turned on the music and Kurt laughed when “Defying Gravity” started to play. Unable to resist, Kurt sang along. Adam joined in on the next song and they reached the final notes as they pulled up in front of what could only be called a mansion.

“Where are we?” Kurt asked, peering up at the asymmetrical structure. It took him a moment to puzzle out what he was seeing.

“This is my house.” Adam gestured at the main structure. “It was my parents originally but they gave it to me a few years ago and I've made some modifications.” He gestured at massive tree nearby with structures nestled in the branches and a web of stairs and ramps providing access.

“You have a giant tree house?” Kurt couldn't resist the little bounce of excitement. Despite his dad’s best intentions, Kurt had never had a treehouse.

“I do. Wanna see?” Adam bounced along, his eyes bright. While Kurt was sure Adam was a few years older, at the moment he looked like a kid.

“Yes!” Kurt even took a step forward before realizing Adam hadn't moved.

“We should probably shower first,” Adam said with a sigh. “I’ll ask Tom to fix us some dinner. If we time it right, we’ll be able to watch the sunset from the up there.” He pointed at the topmost section of the tree house. “How does that sound?”

“Fantastic.” Kurt was suddenly desperate for a shower, but he dreaded having to put these filthy clothes on again. Before he could work up the nerve to ask, Adam offered.

“I keep spare clothes in the guest room for when friends visit. I’m sure something will fit you. Just leave your clothes in the hamper and Tom will take care of them.”

Exhausted and overwhelmed by the events of the last few hours Kurt simply nodded his thanks and retreated to what proved to be a well-appointed bathroom. Allowing himself a bit of self-indulgence, he tried the various shower settings and made good use of the shampoo and shower gel provided.

The guest closet offered an array of clothing but Kurt opted for a plain blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. There were sandals too, still in the box and he slipped them on before giving his reflection a nod.

“You look more comfortable.” Adam stood up to greet Kurt, offering him a glass of unsweetened iced tea. Kurt took an eager taste before following Adam to the deck overlooking a lake.

“You have a better view than my luxury hotel,” Kurt teased, tilting his head to study Adam’s profile. He was quite handsome but there was none of the smug overconfidence Kurt was used to when dealing with wealthy men.

“I should. My family was here well before the Hilton. We own quite a bit of land.” He pointed to the far side of the lake where another huge house was visible. “My parents built that a few years ago and passed this on to me when I turned twenty-one.” He turned to face Kurt, grinning. “That’s when I started expanding the tree house.”

“Do I get to see it?” Kurt teased. “I believe you promised me sunset views.”

“So I did. I’ll even throw in dinner if you don’t mind a bit of carrying?” Off to the side on a low table was a picnic basket, complete with red and white blanket, and a small cooler for drinks. Adam took the basket and blanket and handed Kurt the cooler.

“Let us aloft,” Adam cheered before marching across the deck and down onto the ground which was neat and well tended for being on the edge of the jungle.

Kurt had come here for inspiration, needing a new look for his upcoming spring fashion line. He’d expected to strengthen his relationship into the bargain. Instead, he’d broken his engagement and been sort-of rescued by a this intriguing gentleman.

Kurt had no idea what the next day, or even what the next hours would bring, but he was ready to find out. Leaning back he cast one more look at the highest part of the treehouse before giving Adam a smile and starting to ascend.

 

::end::


End file.
